The Perfect Victim
by japanesefantasy
Summary: He was the predator. She was the prey. Itasaku vamp fic Discontinued .
1. Chapter 1

First vamp fic. It's gonna be short, maybe a two-shot or a three-shot. Please review : 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Shove it forehead girl!" the blonde said while pushing the pink-haired girl to the floor, her books falling on the ground. The other girls laughed as the she picked herself and her books up and fix her hair, tears welling in her jade eyes. Just then a man in his late twenties, wearing a black shirt, tie and pants with black shoulder length hair tied into a neat pony and a black briefcase in his hand passed her, locking eyes with the young girl. She looked back at him but then averted her gaze to the ground while trying to press down her pleated skirt.She hurried off to the bathroom with books in hand. Entering the last cubicle, she sat on the toilet, dropped her books and hid her face with her hands as tears trickled down her pale cheeks. 

The bell rang and the students entered the classroom, talking and laughing to their seats.Everyone hushed when the door opened. Two men entered the room— one with long black hair loose and purple marks under his eyes; the other man, dressed in black. "Alright classss," Orochimaru stated. "Today you will be having a new English teacher."

The students' gazes were now fixed on the man in the classroom."Uchiha Itachi. I expect that you treat him with ressspect."

The man walked behind his desk and sat down. Orochimaru showed him the class list as well as a sheet showing the students' appropriate seating arrangement.Receiving a nod, he left the class, leaving behind the new teacher.

"I think he's hott," Ino snickered to her girlfriends as they giggled along with her causing the teacher to roll his eyes.

"Anyway," he started. He looked throughout the classroom. He needed someone that wouldn't talk, someone that would always be by herself, someone --

"Sorry for being late ..." came a soft feminine voice.

All thoughts vanished as he turned around to inspect the intruder. Her head was bent, allowing her pink hair to curtain the sides of her face.

"And you are?"

She then stood straight to look at the teacher only to realize that he was the man she had seen in the hall.

"H-Haruno Sakura," she answered.

"Itachi," he said while locking eyes with her. They seemed to be red, as if she were crying ...

"H-Hai ..." she replied and quickly walked to her seat in the back. His onyx eyes were fixed on her petite frame. He caught her rubbing her eyes continuously.

"Ok. Let's get started with today's lesson." He rose to his feet, picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the blackboard.

Each time he turned around to explain, onyx clashed with emerald, causing Sakura to feel uncomfortable as a hot sensation grew between her legs.Quickly shifting her eyes away, she fiddled with her pencil to distract her from the unpleasant feeling. Not able to do so, she squirmed in her seat and cross her legs tightly trying to stop it from growing.

"Is something wrong Haruno?" the teacher asked, staring at her with one eyebrow elegantly arched.Her head shot up to the calling.

"I-Iie, Itachi-sensei..." she muttered her response, his name rolling off the tip of her tongue.

And he liked it.

A graceful smirk adorned his lips as he returned to the lesson.Soon the bell rang and everyone began to pack away their books. Sakura, being a frail one, was the last and therefore was alone in the classroom with her teacher, who was now closing his briefcase. She was about the leave the class when she heard her name.

"Haruno. I'd like to talk to you."

"H-Hai," she replied while walking up to his desk slowly.

"You seem to be uncomfortable in class. Is this usual?" he asked while piercing her with onyx.She looked away while hugging her books closer to her chest.

"I-Iie, she answered, her hands fidgeting.

"Alright. I'll see you next class then."

"Hai." She bowed her head slightly and scurried out the class.

oXoXoXoXo

The day dragged on and the bell had finally rung, signaling the end of school for the day.The students poured out of the school and stood on the pavement waiting for their parents to pick them up.Sakura slowly walked out of the school building. She had seen the school bus in the road waiting. Still within the school's compound, she was knocked down. Looking up, she saw the blonde girl that had provoked her earlier, along with her friends, standing in front of her.

"Watch were you're goin' forehead girl!" she yelled loudly so that everyone could hear. Rising to her feet, she dusted her clothes off and bent down to pick her books up only to hear the engine of the school bus roar.

"Wait!" she screamed as she ran, people looking at her while laughing. But it was useless; the bus had already driven off and she was too late. Her emerald eyes moistened as she strolled her way out of the compound and onto the pavement, realizing she would have to walk home that day.

"Haruno."Her head shot up when she heard her last name being called. A black Mercedes had pulled over to the side of the road. A man dressed in black with shades was motioning with his hands to come.

"Itachi-sensei?" she asked stepping closer to the car.

"You want a drop home? I saw you miss the bus."

"Err ... it's ok. I'll walk." And she began to.

"I'm sure you live a long way from here," she heard him say as he drove slowly, accompanying her.He stretched his arm and opened the passenger's door for her. She approached the car hesitantly.

"I promise ... I won't bite," he added with a smirk.

Entering the car slowly, she shut the door and strapped down her safety belt.

"So where are we headed off to?" he asked casually.

"Number 3 Akita street, Kanazawa gardens," she replied.

"Alright."While driving with one hand, Itachi's other hands pressed the pump of a small bottle. White cream squirted out onto his hand. Using his wrists to control the steering wheel, he rubbed the cream in his palms and then returned to holding the wheel properly.He could see from the corner of his eye that Sakura was watching his actions.

"I've got sensitive skin," he excused himself.

"H-Hai ..." she stuttered and turned her head to the other side and smiled. She enjoyed the in her face.

"Damn I'm thirsty," she heard her teacher mumble. Then in a louder voice he said, "You mind if I stop off for something to drink?"

Looking up, she answered "I-Iie ..."

"Your parents wont mind, right?" She bent her head down.

"I don't have parents," she whispered.

"Is that so?" he asked, turning a corner. "What happened." She took a pause before she spoke.

"They died in a car crash."

_Perfect_

"That's too bad." Then he pulled into a car park. "Ok, we're here."

"Uhm ok." And she stayed in the car.

"Aren't you coming? I'm sure you're thirsty."

"Uh well ..."

Itachi got out of the car and walked over to Sakura's side, opened the door for her and held out a hand. A slight blush crept up her cheeks, one that didn't go unnoticed by him. No one had ever been nice to her, let alone an extremely attractive man. Taking his hand, she stepped out of the car and let him put the alarm on. He opened the door to the outlet and let her enter first and followed in while taking his shades off and hooking them on his shirt. A waitress noticed them as they took their seats and asked them their orders.

"What would you like Haruno?" Itachi asked.

"Uh ..." She was still looking through the list of drinks available on the wall. "I'll take a vanilla smoothie."

"Okay," Itachi replied to Sakura before turning to the waitress. "Two vanilla smoothies."

"Hai," the woman said and left.While the woman was getting their orders, Itachi decided to make some conversation with his student.

"So Haruno, how old are you?"

She turned and looked at him, that uneasy sensation building up between her legs again.

"I-I'm sixteen," she mumbled while crossing her legs tightly again like earlier. "You?"

"How old do you think I am?"

She studied his features and came up with an answer.

"Twenty-six?" she asked only to receive a chuckled.

"Naww, I'm twenty-eight. But don't tell anyone," he replied, causing her to blush.

"Ok, here are your orders," they both heard a woman's voice. "Two vanilla smoothies."

"Arigatou," Sakura thanked and peeled the paper off the straw while Itachi dug in his pocket, whipped out his wallet and gave the woman a twenty-dollar bill.

"Keep the change," he said while putting back his wallet.

"Hai." And the waitress left.

Sakura stuck her straw in the glass and began to slurp.

"Like it?" she heard him ask while he was tearing the paper off his straw. She swallowed the remains of the shake in her mouth and nodded. In twenty minutes, they were done and ready to leave the cafe.She noticed Itachi taking out his shades and put it on before he opened the door.

"Don't like the sun, Itachi-sensei?"

"Hate it. I'm not a morning person."

"Oh ..."

Approaching the car, Itachi took off the alarm of the car and opened it. He got into he driver's seat while Sakura got into the passenger's seat, both strapping on their safety belts.

"Where do you live again?" he asked.

"Number 3 Akita street, Kanazawa gardens."

"Ah yes ..."In a matter of minutes, Itachi drove up to a small white house with the number "3" on the door.

"Here you go," he said.

"A-Arigatou Itachi-sensei," she whispered while unbuckling the belt. She stepped out of the car and grabbed her schoolbag.

"And try not to miss the bus next time," he added with a smirk, to which Sakura blushed.

"H-Hai..."She took out her keys and unlocked the door.

Entering the house she turned around to close it, seeing her teacher drive off. Recent events flooded her thoughts causing Sakura's face to become flushed. She walked up the staircase, opened the to her bedroom and flung her bag on the bed. Flopping onto the bed herself, she took out some books and began her homework.

Two hours later, she was done and went downstairs and fixed up something light to eat. After five minutes, the microwave beeped and Sakura took out her cup of instant ramen. Seating herself on the couch, she picked up the remote and turned on the television.

Soap opera

_switch_

Old Western movie

_switch_

News

She sighed before turning off the television and resorted to eating her meal without entertainment. When she was finished, she ascended the stairs and entered the bathroom. Taking out a clean towel from the cupboard she placed it on a side table and turned on the tap to fill the bathtub. When the tub was almost full, she closed off the tap and shed her school uniform. Once nude, she slowly stepped into the tub and sunk herself in the warm water. Her hand reached out for the body wash and the washcloth.

Soon, she was out of the bathroom, wrapped in a green towel, her pink hair clinging to her neck. Walking over to her closet, she pulled out a pink nightgown, dropped her towel and slipped on the garmet. She then picked up her towel and hung it over her bed head and went to her drawer for panties. Fully dressed, she went into bed, pulled the covers and fell asleep.

oXoXoXoXo

_Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, as he thrusted continuously into her, causing her hips to buck under his touch. He leaned forward, his lips sucking on her porcelain skin as she whimpered. She could feel the delicious friction of his member being driven into her __tight slick passage. Her legs began to shudder when his thumb lazily brushed her nub, hidden beneath her feminine folds._

_"Cum for me Sakura-chan," came a low husky voice._

_But only a moan escaped her lips as he hit a spot, buried deep within her._

_"Cum Sakura," he repeated himself. "Scream my name."_

_She continued to moan helplessly as he tugged at her clit._

_"Scream my name," he growled._

_And she did as her back arched in immense pleasure._

_"I-Itachi!!!"_

oXoXoXoXo

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. Did she just have an erotic dream about herself and her teacher? She wiped the perspiration off her forehead and mewled as a ticklish feeling grew between her legs. Her hand traveled down to her covered womanhood to rub away the sensation.

"Eeep!" She gasped as her fingers brushed over something moist, causing a blush to creep up on her pale cheeks. She shut her legs tightly, ignoring the uneasy heat and tried to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanna thank **les-liaisons-dangereuses **, **Kags21**, **I love ta Code Lyoko**, **Animelover XD**, **DarkBloodSome96**, **jenfrog**, **Akatsuki no Suzaku** and** idontlikeyou101** for reviewing on my first chappy : 3

I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.

* * *

The sun had awoken, and so had Sakura. She blinked a few times, her pale lids fluttering over jade. Pushing aside her blanket, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and got up. She exited her bedroom and entered the bathroom where she would take a shower. Once clean, she went back to her room and clothed herself with her school uniform; a short black pleated shirt, while long sleeved shirt and a black school blazer. Fully dressed, she packed her school bag and headed outside towards the bus stop. 

Fifteen minutes had passed and she was on her way to school. Seated next to a window, Sakura took the initiative to look at the clouds. They were so fluffy and free. She couldn't blame Shikamaru for liking them. She then jerked forward. The bus had stopped and opened the door. Students poured out of the van pushing her to the side, so she was the last to exit.

Stepping out of the bus, she glanced uneasily about, looking out for bullies. Considering it safe, she walked onto the school compound and onto the pathway only to feel someone's presence following her. She turned around to see the man of her dream.

"I-Itachi-sensei?"

He was walking alongside of her with his shades and holding his briefase.

"Ohaiyo Haruno."

She turned to the side, hiding her evident blush.

"O-Ohaiyo," she returned the greeting softly.

"I hope you did your homework." He added a smirk.

"H-Hai ..."

They both entered the school building.

"Then I'll see you in class later." And he left for the staff room. She stood still, watching the back of him as his image decreased. She was taken back to reality when someone bumped into her.

"Watch it pinkie," the guy said while glaring.

She cringed slightly but then headed towards her locker to check her schedule.

_Thursday_

_double english_ ...

_single math ..._

Then she heard the bell. Quickly, she took out her Science and English books and rushed to class.

Her first class was with Orochimaru. This seemed to pass quickly. As he got up from his seat, the students stood in respect until he left the class.

Next was English. With Itachi-sensei.

A few seconds passed before the male dressed in black entered. All stood, saying a meaningless 'good morning'

"Good morning class," Itachi repeated while looking at Sakura.

She quickly averted her gaze to the ground and fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"You may sit." And he got started with the day's lesson.

Sakura seemed to be in a world of her own. While playing with her pencil, she was looking outside and admiring the clouds. She then looked down at her empty page and began to sketch. The more she drew, the more intense she became as she carpeted the sheet with pencil marks.

"Isn't that so, Haruno?"

Her head shot up automatically, her eyes shifting to the man in front of the class. All eyes were on her now.

"Uhm ... hai?" she replied.

"And just what are you doing?" Itachi asked while walking to her desk. Quickly, Sakura closed the book and answered.

"N-Nothing."

"She's probably cutting herself Itachi-sensei," Ino spat out, to which he turned around. Sakura's gaze travelled to the blonde, eyes widened.

"Iie!" she defended.

"Why wouldn't you. I mean, your life is pathetic, isn't it forehead girl?" Ino continued. By now more than half the class was laughing.

"Face it. Your life sucks."

Emerald eyes brimmed with tears at the comment.

"Iie ..." she whispered before folding her arms on the desk and burying her head against it.

"That's enough Yamanaka," Itachi remarked while turning around to face the blonde. "Apologize."

"But, Itachi-sensei ..."

"Now."

With the roll of her eyes, Ino muttered an empty 'sorry' just before the bell rang for lunch. The students gathered their books and stumbled out of the classroom. With a sigh, Itachi returned to the front of the class and packed his briefcase. Glancing across the room, he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Haruno," he spoke, but received no response.

He approached the seat in the back row, briefcase in hand, to the furthest right.

"Haruno," he repeated

His legs bent, causing his body to lower as he stooped. She had fallen asleep. He picked up a lock of her soft pink hair. His eyes shifted to her desk where her notebook was. Taking it in hand, he flipped through the pages until a graphite image appeared. He studied it carefully. He tore the page out of the notebook, folded it and shoved it in his pocket. He then placed the book back on her desk, closed, and stroked her hand gently. She began to moan and wriggle and was soon awake.

"I-Itachi-sensei?" she asked, puzzled.

"The bell rang about five minutes ago and you had fallen asleep." He studied her features. There were two moist trails leading from the corner of her eyes down her cheeks.

"What time is it?" she whispered out.

"Lunchtime."

"Hai." She whispered before putting her things together. Itachi stood up, grabbed his briefcase and walked to the door but then stopped.

"Haruno."

She looked up.

"Homework's on the board. It's to hand up tomorrow," he informed while caressing her body with his eyes.

"H-Hai..." She couldn't help but stutter as she felt a tingling sensation between her legs again. Itachi noticed her discomfort and smirked before leaving the class. Soon Sakura exited the class and headed towards the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Itachi went upstairs to the staff room, hand in pocket.

"Hey Itachi," a male voice called out. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Turning around, his eyes met a silver-haired man with mismatched eyes.

"Kakashi ..."

"How are the students going? I know they can be quite a handful," he snickered while pulling out an small orange book from his pocket and began to read.

"They're ok," Itachi muttered. "Except for one."

"Haruno?" Kakashi asked, his head stuck in the book.

"You know?" Itachi turned towards him.

"Yea. She's been through a rough time."

Itachi remained silent after hearing what Kakashi just said. He then remembered and took out the piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's that?" Kakashi mumbled when he heard the sliding of sheets. Itachi unfolded it and showed it to him.

"She drew this?"

"During English class. Who are they."

Kakashi studied the sketch. It was a boy, that had three whiskers on each cheek, grinning. And a girl with short hair that seemed to be blushing. He handed back the paper before answering.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata."

"What relations do they have?"

"I believe they were her best friends."

"And where are they?"

"Dead."

"Since?"

"It's been about a year now."

"So she's by herself all the time then?"

"Pretty much," Kakashi answered before flipping a page.

Itachi turned his head before he grinned inwardly. She would be the perfect victim.

oXoXoXoXo

History and Mathematics seemed to pass in no time for Sakura. When the bell rang for the dismissal of school, the students began to chatter about what they would be doing that weekend. She sighed. Fortunately, there was no one that knocked Sakura down and therefore she was able to get a ride home via the school bus.

After twenty minutes, Sakura stepped out of the bus and walked onto the cement trail that lead to her house. She took out her keys, unlocked the door and entered before closing it. She was about to head upstairs when she heard her stomach telling her to go to the kitchen instead. Changing directions, she approached the cupboard and grabbed a pack of ramen and boiled it. With a light lunch prepared, she flopped onto the couch and turned on the television.

She flipped through the channels and finally found something to watch. She slurped on the soup and was soon finished. Washing up her wares, she took up her bag and went upstairs to start her homework. She dug through her bag and finally pulled out her english book.

She approached her study desk, with notebook in hand, sat down and opened it. Written on the page:

_Assignment: Write an essay 400-450 words on a favourite past time._

Jade eyes widened.

"Favourite past time ..." she whispered.

And she began to write about her 5th birthday.

Flashback

_"Surprise Sakura-chan!" the four of them shouted as soon as Sakura stepped into the house._

_"Happy birthday Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!" the blonde screamed while jumping into her way with a pink-wrapped giftbox._

_"H-Happy birthday Sakura-chan," she whispered_

_"Arigatou Hinata-chan."_

_They all went into the kitchen. Her mother took out the cafe from the fridge, stuck five candles in it and lit it._

"Alright, let's sing."

"Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Sakura,  
Happy birthday to you!"

_"Make a wish honey."_

_She closed her eyes for ten seconds and opened them. She then blew out the candles and giggled._

_"I wanna cut the cake with tou-san!"_

_They cut the cake together and shared the piece._

_"It tastes good kaa-san!"_

End of Flashback

Sakura had dropped her pen with her head hung. Tears trailed down her face and unto the paper, blending up with the ink markings. Pushing the sheet aside, she folded her arms against the desk and leaned forward, drowning in memories. Eventually, her blurry vision narrowed as her eyelids grew heavy, soon causing her to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok this is definitely a threeshot and of course, there's gonna be some lemony goodness in the next (last) chapter. And I need your help. I don't know whether to have: 

- Itachi rape Sakura  
or  
- Itachi coax Sakura into having sex with him.

Please tell me by the 20th of July. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: whoaaaaaaaa I was being bombarded with emails from the fanfiction bot. I appreciate all of the reviewers. You make my world go round! You all make me so so happy! XD

Another thing --> This is the last chapter. Please do not ask for another one. I am currently thinking of a plot for a oneshot and me making another chapter is going to throw me off. Thank you for understanding.

please review, thanks!!!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Sakura moaned as lighted penetrated the curtains and tickled her eyelids. Eyes still closed, she sighed as she clutched onto her pillow. 'Another day of scho-- PILLOW?!' She rolled off the soft headrest and realized her position. She was in bed, dressed in her uniform. 'How did I ...' She shook the thought away when glanced at the clock on her side table.

'Oh no, I'm late!'

She shot out of bed and dashed towards the bathroom where she took a seven-minute shower. Rushing back to her bedroom, she quickly dressed, grabbed whatever books and loose sheets were on her desk and stuffed them into her bag. Her legs paced down the stairs, out of the house and to the bus stop where she saw the bus just leaving.

"Wait!" she screamed while running on the pavement and waving her hands madly to catch the bus driver's attention. She sighed as she realized he was slowing down. Still running, she eventually caught up to the bus and entered it.

"I've been waiting for five minutes pinkie. Don't let this happen again."

"G-Gomen Iruka-san," Sakura whispered while slightly bowing. While walking to the back, she cringed as the other students laughed at her and called her names.

"Shut up!" the bus driver yelled before turning back to his job. Sakura was now sitting and trying to ignore the comments that were being spat on her.

The bus eventually stopped and loaded off the students. As always, Sakura made her check abouts before exiting and was soon walking on the concrete pathway to the building. Safely approaching her locker, she opened it and looked at her schedule.

_Friday ..._

_Double Science ..._

_Double Math ..._

_Single P.E. ..._

_Double English ..._

She grabbed her Math and Science books just in time for the bell to ring. She turned around to see the students rushing to their respective classes. Opening the door, she entered the classroom and made her way to the back of the class.

Soon, Orochimaru entered the classroom.

"Good morning classsss," he said while going behind the teacher's desk. The class replied a half-heartedly 'good morning Orochimaru-sensei'. And they got started with their lesson.

After an hour or so, the bell rang for Math to begin and so Orochimaru left while Kakashi replaced him.

"Good morning class!" he said rather cheerily. "Test time!"

Several 'no's could be heard throughout the classroom but nevertheless, Kakashi opened his briefcase, took out papers and began to share them out. Once everyone received a sheet, he said, "Begin."

Kakashi smiled as he returned to his desk. He loved giving tests. Not to trouble the students, but because he wouldn't have to teach and therefore have time to read. And so, each class he taught had frequent math tests.

Kakashi looked up when the bell had rung. "Stop." And all pencils were dropped. He passed around to collect all the papers and dismissed them. Placing the sheets in his briefcase, he locked it and left for the staff room.

He spotted Itachi sitting down by himself eating lunch already.

"Yo!"

Itachi turned his head to the calling.

"Kakashi-san, what's up?"

"Nothing much." They began to talk until a man with a bobbed haircut and fuzzy eyebrows came up.

"Hey, are you guys free after lunch? I got a class."

"Sorry Gai, I have a test," Kakashi replied before Gai looked at Itachi for a response.

"What kind of class?" Itachi asked.

"P.E." Gai answered with his 'nice guy' grin.

"Okay."

oXoXoXoXo

Sakura sat in the cafeteria, finishing her lunch by herself. She picked up her Orchard juice box and slurped up some. She then looked at her watch. _12:23pm_ Seven minutes would be enough time to change her clothes. She left the tray on the table, went to her locker, and then went to the bathroom.

Six minutes later, Sakura came out wearing a small white tee shirt and a short green skirt. Approaching her locker once again, she neatly folded her uniform and placed it inside and closed the locker. She jumped on hearing the bell ring and scurried off to the auditorium, the door of her locker slightly open.

oXoXoXoXo

Itachi sat on a chair looking at the students playing netball.

'Isn't this my english class?' he thought. Just then, the door opened and a fragile-looking pinked haired girl in her P.E. uniform. A smirk tugged at his lips. 'This should be interesting.'

Gai redirected his focus on the closing door. "You're late again, Haruno."

"G-Gomen Gai-sensei." Sighing, he looked at the students and finally spoke up. "You're on team two. Go on." He held up his whistle and blew it to recommence the game.

The game continued and soon Sakura had the ball in her hands. She then saw a swirl of yellow and was instantly knocked onto the ground. Gai's whistle sounded and the game stopped.

"Get up Haruno."

"H-Hai ..." but as soon as she tried to get up, she fell right back down. After a while, she was able to get up but gasped as she felt something warm running down her temple. Bringing her fingers to the warmth, she touched it and brought it to her view. Her eyes widened at the sight of crimson fluid glazed on her fingertips.

"HARUNO!" She looked up instantly.

"H-Hai .."

"You need to pay more attention in class. Get a band-aid and sit over there." Her eyes followed his pointing finger over to the steps where there was a first-aid kit. When she got there, she sat herself, opened the medical kit and blanked out as to what to do.

"Need help, Haruno?" Sakura's pulse rose as she heard the smooth masculine voice. Looking up, she saw Itachi take a seat and rummage through the kit until he pulled out a cotton ball and a bottle of antiseptic. Pouring a bit of the yellow medicine onto the material he dabbed the bruise only to hear soft whimpers escape her lips.

"Burns?"

"Hai ..." Itachi then took out a band-aid, peeled off the wax paper and put it on for her.

"A-Arigatou, Itachi-sensei." He inwardly smirked at seeing the heavy blush on her cheeks.

"You should be more careful." Afraid of stuttering in front of him, she just nodded. They continued to watch the game until the bell rang. Itachi stood and said out loud, "Change and meet me in class in ten minutes."

"Haruno," she heard Gai call out. "I'd like to see you for a minute."

Everyone scrambled out of the auditorium and to his or her locker. When Ino approached hers, she noticed that Sakura's was open. An evil grin adorned her lips as she slowly walked to it.

oXoXoXoXo

Sakura was the last the leave. Apparently Gai wanted to talk to her about her performance in class. After she was dismissed, she went to her locker to retrieve her uniform only to discover that it was missing.

"Where's my uniform?" she asked herself while tossing her books aside. Tears welled in her eyes when the fact became clear but she couldn't do anything about it. So she took out her English books and went to class.

On opening the door, all eyes fell on her and her attire.

"Where's your uniform Haruno?" She looked away but then walked towards Itachi, not wanting to explain in front of the class.

"I ... I couldn't find it."

A slight giggle sounded from a student in the class. Itachi was about to tell them something, but Sakura's short green skirt convinced him otherwise. With a sigh, he responded.

"Alright, just go to your seat."

As she left his desk for her seat, he opened his briefcase only to smirk inwardly.

"Haruno."

Sakura stopped midway of the class and turned around, eyes widened.

"May I borrow your text book? It seems that I've forgotten mine at home while preparing today's lesson."

"S-Sure ..." She approached the desk and handed him the book.

"Arigatou." Her face was burning with heat.

"H-Hai." And she went to the back of the class to seat herself.

"Okay. Let's get started."

Picking up a piece of chalk, he held the book in his arms and began to explain the use of irony. Ten minutes before the bell rang, Itachi stopped the lesson and assigned homework for the weekend.

"And don't think I've forgotten about the essays," he remarked. "I'll pass around and collect them."

Hearing this, Sakura took out her essay and looked at it. Then was when she realized. She had fallen asleep while doing it. When Itachi came by her, she whispered "G-Gomen Itachi-sensei. I didn't finish." She handed him the sheet and looked away.

He took it and inspected it. The writing was rather short.

"And why n--" He stopped talking when he noticed how the ink was a bit messed up at the bottom, as if it got wet. He recalled the theme and then he understood. "It's alright," he said before patting her back. Sakura's face flushed at the contact and immediately turned her head to the side.

"Alright you all are dismissed," he announced to the class before watching them, including Sakura, scramble out of the class. With papers in hand, he headed back to the desk and packed his suitcase. Looking about the classroom to make sure he was alone.

'Too easy." A smirk lit up on his face as he left for the car park.

oXoXoXoXo

Sakura came off the bus exhausted. Fumbling with her keys, she unlocked the door and entered the house. A sigh passed her pink lips as she entered sat down on the couch and flipped on the television to find a movie. As the movie progressed, Sakura grew tired and eventually fell asleep on the couch.

oXoXoXoXo

The persistent knocking on a door made Sakura stir unconsciously on the couch. Her eyes fluttered open and with the turning of her head, Sakura looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

_5:15_

Slowly, she got up from the couch and walked to the door to answer the stranger. On opening the door, she found her English teacher standing in front of her with a book in his hand.

"I-Itachi-sensei ..." she whispered sleepily.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Uhh ... kinda," she replied, looking to the right.

"Sorry. I was preparing your lesson for Monday when I came across your text. I forgot to give it back to you."

"Arigatou ... but you could have given it to me in school."

"But then how would you do your homework?" he easily defended his actions and added a smirk, to which Sakura blushed.

"H-Hai," she stuttered out as she took the book from his hand.

"Well then, I'll see you next class. Ja ne." Itachi turned around and went to his car. Sakura closed the door and placed the text on the kitchen table. She suddenly found her mouth rather dry and headed to the fridge for water. While pouring out the clear fluid, she heard the engine roar and cut off several times.

A moment passed before she heard another set of knocks on her door. Stopping what she was doing, she went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in? My car isn't working," Itachi explained while shoving his keys in his pocket.

Sakura felt a rush of heat at her face and spat out a 'come in' while turning her face away in an attempt to hide the redness on her cheeks.

"So," Itachi muttered while loosening his tie. "You have any tools?"

Sakura turned around and gave her teacher a puzzled look but then walked to the back. She then surfaced, struggling with a bag in her hand.

"Here, let me help you," Itachi offered before chuckling. He took the bag out of her hands and went outside, towards his car. Resting the tools on the ground, he proceeded to unlock his car and pump the hood open. He then inspected the engine and opened the cap to the battery.

All this she witnessed while standing in the doorway. Her concentration on him broke when she heard his voice.

"Can you bring me some water, _Sakura_?" Her eyes widened due to the fact that he had called her by her first name. The way he spoke her name, in that deliciously dark tone sent shocks all over her body. She began to feel that uneasy feeling at her crutch and her blush deepened over her features as she went to fetch a cup of water. Approaching the car, she handed Itachi the water and watched him pour the colourless fluid into the battery.

"Hmm that should be it." Sakura backed away from the engine and left Itachi to start the car, which was successful.

"Just needed water, heh." Sakura smiled at his remark as took the engine off, got out of the car and pushed down the hood. Looking down to the ground, he spotted the bag of tools and picked it up and headed inside the house. She followed Itachi inside and waited for him in the kitchen.

"So you haven't changed your clothes as yet?" his voice sounded, to which she jumped.

"Ah ... mmm I ... I fell asleep," she explained softly.

"Right." He headed towards the kitchen sink and rinsed his hands.

"Hungry?" Sakura raised her eyebrows at his question.

"W-Well ... kinda." And her stomach growled.

"Kinda?" And he chuckled. "Wanna grab a burger?"

"Uhh ... I ... I don't know," she stuttered out while playing with the hem of her P.E. jersey.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," he said, and smirk when he remembered using that phrase on her the first time.

She laughed uneasily before responding. " ... A-Alright ..." she said with her eyes closed.

"I'll wait in the kitchen while you freshen up."

"H-Hai ..." and she ascended the stairs and entered the room of the second door to the left.

Just as he remembered.

He sat on a kitchen stool and smirked. His plans were coming along quite nicely.

Twenty minutes had passed. Itachi heard footsteps nearing him so he turned around. In front of him stood his female English student, dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and a pink skirt. And of course, her cheeks reddened under his heavy gaze, which he noticed.

"Let's go." Itachi led her out of the house and allowed her to lock it up. He opened the car door for her while putting on his shades and closed it after she went in and he followed in. They both strapped on their seat belts before he started the engine and drove off.

His right hand remained on the steering wheel while his left hand went to the radio, fiddling with the stations until he found a desirable song: Breaking Benjamin - Polyamorous. Pleased, he raised the volume to which Sakura winced.

"Too loud?" he asked.

"A little ..." So he lowered the volume.

"So," Itachi started off. "What do you like to do?" His left hand returned to steer.

"Me? Well ... I like to draw."

"You like school?"

"N-Not really ..."

"I never liked school," he stated before taking a right. "I always fell asleep during the classes."

His words erupted a giggle from her lips. 'What innocence...'

Taking a left, Itachi slowly drove onto the concrete area and park his car between two white lines. "We're here." He shut off the engine, exited the car and walked around to open the door for Sakura, who smiled. After locking the car, Itachi led Sakura into the food outlet and to a table. Itachi noticed a waitress coming their way and pointed it out to Sakura.

"What would you like?" the woman asked.

"Uhh ... I don't know ..." Sakura answered softly.

"We'll take two beef burgers, extra cheese and two cokes," Itachi ordered.

"Alright ..." the woman muttered while writing down the information on the pad before walking off.

Five minutes later, the same woman came to them with their orders. Handing her thirty dollars, he redirected his focus to his student in front of him.

"Hope you like it."

oXoXoXoXo

Itachi had just pulled up in front of the white house.

"Here you go," he said while parking the car.

"Arigatou Itachi-sensei," she whispered while getting out of the car.

"Hey, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Itachi asked while getting out of the car himself.

"I-Iie." Sakura got out her keys and unlocked the door. With both of them in the house, she closed the door behind and then proceeded to lead her teacher to the bathroom. On entering the room, he locked the door and checked his watch.

_7:30_

He took off his tie and placed it on the counter. 'Better take a leak.' He unzipped his pants, raised the lit off the toilet and urinated. After zipping up, he flushed, washed his hands and exited.

Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting on the couch was watching television when she heard Itachi.

"Back."

Wanting to be polite to her teacher, she offered, "Are you thirsty, Itachi-sensei?"

"Yes. Thank you," he responded while sitting on the couch. Sakura got up from her seat and headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she took out a carton of orange juice and rested it on the kitchen counter. She then opened the cupboard to take out two glasses but realized that they were a bit high and tiptoeing wasn't working. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt something hard press against her while two arms, that didn't belong to her, stretched to reach the glasses.

Her pulse rose at the direct contact he was making.

"Thought you needed some help," he said softly in her ear, allowing his lips to lightly brush against her ear shell. Her body stiffened as he lowered the glasses onto the counter.

"Something wrong, _Sakura_?"

"I-Iie ..." she mumbled, squirming against his body to rid herself of the growing heat between her legs.

Aware of this, Itachi made his move. "I can make it go away," he whispered huskily while bringing his hand under her skirt and cupping her clothed sex.

"I-Itachi-sensei!" Sakura squealed at his sudden boldness and tried to shove his hand away. He expertly rubbed her crotch, receiving small whimpers from the girl.

"I-Iie ... yamete ... Itachi-sensei."

"Shhh," he cooed. "Just feel." His hand dipped into her panties and gently tapped her while his lips descended on her neck, sucking on her delicate skin and causing a bruise. A single finger ran up and down her folds and eventually slipped into her burning core.

Sakura's head lolled back onto his shoulder as soft moans sounded from her pink lips. Itachi began to unbutton her shirt and smirked at the sight with which he was rewarded. Onyx eyes gazed at the two mounds that were held by white bindings. He loved the way they heaved up and down as she breathed deeply due to the sensations he was making her feel. Taking out his hand, he licked the glaze the covered his finger and then turned her around.

Her half lidded eyes stared back at him. Hands on her hips, Itachi leaned forward and captured her lips with his, nibbling on her lower lip. Just then his cell phone went off.

"Shit," he cursed softly before taking the ringing item out of his pocket and answering it.

"What? ... I'm fine ... No I can't, I'm busy right now ... Alright, bye." And he hung up. "Sorry about that," he whispered. As he was about to kiss her she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed away.

"I-Itachi-sensei ... I ... I don't think-- mmm." He cut her off with a kiss, muffling her words. His tongue trailed down, leaving a wet trail along her neck and collarbone. Meeting up with her cleavage, he buried his head between her breasts before placing soft kisses on them.

Holding her hips, Itachi lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands automatically snaked around his neck for support. Walking over to the wall, he pressed her against it and began to grind his arousal at her while her skirt rode up, revealing her milky white thighs. She mewled at feeling of the huge bulge rubbing against her, easing some of the heat. Slowly, she started to rotate her hips against him, forcing out a growl from his lips.

Not being able to hold out any longer, Itachi grabbed Sakura from the wall and exited the kitchen. With her in his arms, he ascended the flight of stairs rather quickly and without needing to be told directions, he entered her bedroom and gently laid her on the mattress. He knelt down at her side and locked lips with her while taking of his shirt, vest and work pants. Left in his boxers only, he crawled on top of her, took off her shirt and slid her skirt off before straddling her hips. When she realized she was only clad in her undergarments, she began to panic.

"S-Stop ... I don't want to do this Itachi-sensei."

Kissing her sloppily, he asked between breaths. "Why not?"

She sought for an answer in her mind and blurted out, "I ... I don't feel comfortable." He looked up at her with a smirk.

"So you want me to make you feel comfortable?" Sakura's cheeks flushed at his question.

Not receiving an answer, due to embarrassment, Itachi took that as a 'yes'. Holding her up, he unclipped her bra and dropped it on the ground carelessly. He then sucked on her bud, her nipple tightening to its peak and her breath caught in her throat. Grinning inwardly, Itachi headed south towards his destination and licked her damp panties. He slipped them off easily and chuckled at the pink tousled hair that barely covered her womanhood.

Separating the slick folds, he exhaled through his mouth on her, making her feel his warm breath.

"I-Itachi-sensei?" Sakura asked, flustered by his actions.

"Close your eyes and just relax," he softly ordered.

Obeying him, she told herself to remain calm with eyes closed. Suddenly, she felt something warm and wet flicker against her pussy, causing her to moan. Satisfied with her response, Itachi dipped two fingers into her and stretched her passage while his teeth softly gnawed at her nub. Sakura's head tossed endlessly on her pillow as her mouth opened to accommodate for her oxygen demand. Her right leg began to shudder uncontrollably, letting Itachi know she was about to climax. Eventually, a series of moans echoed across the room followed by screaming of his name with the honour of being a teacher. He basked in the release of her fluids, lapping up every drop of it.

Aware of her lowering peak, he planted a deep kiss on her clit before crawling up on her again to witness her facial expression; warn out, tired, exhausted. He held her chin and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth and making her taste herself.

Breaking the kiss, he asked, "So did it feel good?"

She looked into his onyx eyes and blushed profusely, turning her head to the side.

"W-Well ..." she began.

"Mmm?" he teased before kissing her cheek, receiving a slight nod. Itachi slid off his boxers and wrapped her slender legs around his torso. A gasp sounded from her lips as she felt his hardened member graze her thigh.

"This might hurt. But the pain will go away."

"Ano ... Itachi-sensei. Are you sure?"

"Don't worry _Sakura-chan_." But before she could protest, he held her hips and drove in his shaft in one solid movement, breaking her thin barrier. Sakura shrieked as the throbbing discomfort grew between her legs.

"I-It hurts ..." she whispered as she snaked her arms around his neck, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"No pain, no gain" he remarked and chuckled. Eventually the pain ebbed away and Itachi took notice of that. He gently pulled out and thrusted back in, maintaining a slow, grueling pace so she could feel every inch of him. She sighed at the feeling of his member massaging her tight passage. Feeling the pace being picked up, she whimpered when a jolt of pleasure shot through her. He smirked as she arched her back into him, feeling the warmth radiating off her breasts.

"Ita-Itachi-sensei," Sakura moaned before running her hands in his silky black hair and bringing her lower body closer to him. She could feel it. The way he pounded his shaft into her, stroking her muscles. The way his callous hands groped her fleshy mounds. She was almost there. And he could smell it.

Animalistic urges had taken over at that point. With scarlet eyes, he gripped her hips and and started a brutal tempo causing the girl beneath him to scream and convulse. With her back still bent, her head lolled back onto the pillow. Itachi descended his lips on her neck. Sucking on a particular part, he sank his recently summoned canines into her flesh, drawing blood. Cherry lips cried out as the agonizing pain burst through her. His tongue shot out to lick up the last few drops of crimson liquid oozing from the double puncture.

Feeling drained, Sakura's body began to limp in his arms, her vision growing blurry. A hoarse groan escaped bloodstained lips as Itachi came, his seed spilling out on her ivory thighs just after pulling out. By now, Sakura was out. Itachi laid her gently on the bed and climbed off. Picking up his clothes, he dressed himself and looked back at her with a smirk on his face. He pulled the blanket up on her and kissed her cheek. His husky voice sounded.

"I'll see you next class then."

And he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! I promised this person that I would continue the story (and I need a break from Change of Heart, Change of Mind). I apologize for seeming arrogant. I didn't mean to come across like that so I'm really sorry and to make it up to you all, I shall continue it.

* * *

Chapter 4 

The sun floated high in the midday sky, rays of light illuminating the bedroom. On the bed, lay Sakura wrapped in her blankets. A series of moans escaped her lips as her eyes adjusted to her now bright surroundings. With hand to head soothing a headache, she sat up only to throw off her blankets and reveal bare breasts.

"Nani?" she asked herself before ripping the thick sheets off of her. She gasped as she saw a mixture of crimson and crusty white between her legs and on the bedcover; blood and semen.

"Iie..." she whispered before replaying last night's events in her mind.

_"Close your eyes and just relax." _

A slight throb in her neck grew into a noticeable pain to which she cupped before screaming after realization. She rolled off the bed and ran into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She bent forward and her neck to the side and strained her eyes to view the aching area. Tears welled in her emerald eyes as she traced the double puncture with her finger.

_"I can make it go away,"_

"Iie..."

_"So did it feel good?"_

"Iie..."

_"Don't worry_ Sakura-chan_."_

She picked up a vase on the counter and threw it at the mirror, pieces of silver flying onto the ground.

"Iie!"

oXoXoXoXo

Sakura had spent the rest of the day in her bathtub trying to scrub away his scent. But it never seemed to go away. A part of her was left stained by him, her heart.

"Why..." She brought her knees to her chin and wept.

oXoXoXoXo

The weekend rolled on and Monday came. A pale hand slapped down the alarm clock and returned to its owner. Sakura threw off the covers and sat up, worry written all over her face. She didn't want to go to school because he was there. But if she didn't people would ask what had happened and she didn't want to say.

Reluctantly, she got out of bed and entered the bathroom to check the bite marks she had been monitoring the past two days.

"It's gone..." she whispered after confirmation. It had faded away along with the medicine she had been treating it with. With a soft sigh, she turned the tap on the tub and waited for it to full before stripping herself and stepping in.

oXoXoXoXo

Sakura approached her locker and opened it to check her schedule. Her eyes widened in joy, not seeing any English classes for the day. Mathematics was first on the list.

oXoXoXoXo

"Ok!" Kakashi piped out. "I'll be returning the scripts from your exam." He walked around the classroom giving each student his or her paper.

"Haruno." He walked over to her desk at the back of the class. "Well done, Sakura." He handed the student her results with a smile.

"A-Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei." She thanked him before looking at her results. _89. _A smile graced her lips.

"Ok listen up!" Kakashi hollered to get the students' attention. "Since most of you all did not pass the exam you all will be receiving a make up test on Thursday. And this time, it will be harder. So you better study."

A series of groans resounded within the classroom. Sakura didn't mind taking another exam. She was great at math and loved it. She folded her script and placed it in the back of her notebook before looking up.

"Alright. Turn to page two seventy-one."

oXoXoXoXo

The day passed by quickly and the bell had rung. Sakura had just had History with Anko. She was the last student in class and was packing her bag when the door opened.

"Ready to go, Anko?" a familiar voice tickled her ears. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned around to see who it was.

_Itachi-sensei..._ Her legs froze as well as her breathing. Her heart skipped a few beats as she stared at the man interacting with her Anko.

"Hai."

"Let's go." Anko picked up her handbag and was about to leave when Sakura screamed out.

"Iie, Anko-sensei!" The woman turned around and met Sakura's worried gaze, as well as Itachi.

"What's wrong Sakura?" she asked while facing the young girl running up to her.

"Anko-sensei," she breathed out before continuing. "You can't go with him." The woman raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why not?"

"He's a vampire." On hearing this, the woman laughed perceiving her statement as ridiculous.

"Okay... and how would you know?"

"He bit me," Sakura quickly answered. Itachi's eyes flickered while Sakura pulled her collar down and turned her head to the side, effectively exposing her neck.

"I don't see anything Sakura," Anko said before sighing. Sakura then remembered that the mark had healed.

"Iie..." she whispered.

"Sakura, I suggest that you get some rest," was the woman's comment before leaving with the man.

oXoXoXoXo

The school bus had just dropped her home. As she entered the house, she contemplated calling the police.

"If Anko-sensei didn't believe me, why would the police even bother with me?" she told herself. With a frown, she headed upstairs to her room.

oXoXoXoXo

In the middle of the night, Sakura woke up with a heavy bladder. She stumbled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Flicking on the switch, she raised the lid of the toilet and slipped off her panties before sitting and relieving herself. With that done, she wiped herself and flushed. Walking up to the basin, she washed her hands quickly and dried them. Slowly, she picked up a piece of broken mirror to inspect her neck. Tilting her head to the side, she furrowed her eyebrows at the absence of the mark. And with a sigh, she turned around to leave.

"Goodnight Sakura." Terror drowned out whatever expression she previously had on her face. Widened eyes stared back into glaring crimson that inched closer to her. As she was about to scream, a pale hand shot out to cover her mouth before thin lips descended to her ear.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you that night," he whispered before licking the shell of her ear. A muffled moan sounded as jade eyes moistened with tears. She shook her head to rid herself of the obstructing hand along with trying to pry it off but all attempts proved to be fruitless.

He then dragged her out of the bathroom and pushed her onto the wall and placed his palms on either side of her, effectively caging her.

"Please don't kill me..." she begged as she placed her hands on his chest to push him away. "P-Please."

"I won't have to if your keep you pretty mouth shut." He then placed chaste kisses on her cheek, his tongue darting out to lick the wet trails on her face. Cowardly, she nodded before gasping as lips began ravaging hers in pure lust.

"Ya-Yamete," she pleased between breaths causing the man above her to stop. "I don't want this."

"I know who want this, Sakura." His lips traveled to her neck and softly sucked where he had bitten her.

"Iie."

"Don't you ever feel lonely Sakura?" he asked. He smirked at her response; fresh tears. "You've been all alone for so long."

"Yamete..."

"You've been through a lot of pain, haven't you Sakura? And with no one to support you."

"Yamete..." She shook her head from side to side.

"With no one to care for you."

"Yamete..." More tears pooled at her jade eyes as she lifted her hands to her ear to block out his cruel but true words. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered.

"No one to love you."

"Yamete!" the girl screamed before collapsing to the floor. Her loud sobs were music to his eyes and he grinned. He stooped down and held cupped her face with both hands.

"I can make it go away," he cooed before wiping away the moist trails. She shook her head defiantly and bit her lip.

"Iie."

"Shhh." He pulled her into an embrace and cradled her. At that moment, all knowledge of who he was and what he had done flew right of the window. What mattered to her most was that someone was showing her affection. And she poured out her pained lonely heart to him in wails.

"Open up to me Sakura," he said. "And I promise you'll never cry again." At these words, she looked up into coal eyes and sniffled. His lips descended on her forehead and pressed softly onto the skin when her cheeks flushed.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei."

* * *

Yea I know it's a short chapter, but it'll get interesting. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really glad to see that you guys are happy that I am continuing it. I tried my best to make it error proof ang I apologize in advance for any that you come across. Thanks for the reviews and Happy Valentines' Day /\

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

* * *

Chapter 5

The bell had just rung for the first period. Sakura scrambled to her locker to check her schedule. A faint blush crept up to her cheeks as she noticed her double session of English at the end. Gingerly, she took out her books and closed the locker before making her way to her classroom.

oXoXoXoXo

"Page forty-nine, questions one to ten to hand up for tomorrow." Anko slammed the textbook closed before grinning at her obviously pissed off students but could care less. Soon, a serious of knocks resounded on the door and the female teacher shouted out a 'come in'. With a maroon shirt tucked into black soft pants, Itachi entered the room, briefcase in hand.

"They're all yours, Itachi-san." And with that, she left. The man made his way to the desk and placed this things on it before turning to the students.

"Good afternoon," he greeted them, received a half-heartedly response from them. His eyes quickly clashed with jade, his lips curling into a smirk. "Let's begin today's class."

oXoXoXoXo

Five minutes before the bell would ring, Itachi concluded the day's lesson. He opened up his briefcase and took out a stack of paper.

"I'll be returning your essays. Haruno, I'd like to see you after class." Sakura cringed as the children burst into laughter and hung her head. The bell rang just in time and the students poured out of the door, leaving behind Sakura and her English teacher. As she approached the man, her mind ran wildly, thinking of an excuse to give him for her incomplete essay. Once face to face with him, she opened her mouth to speak only to be stopped by an intruding finger.

"Shhh," he cooed before leaning forward to capture her soft lips. His arms wrapped around her frail form and pulled her in, effectively intensifying the kiss. A string of muffled moans echoed in his ears and he relished in them. His lips left hers and descended down her chin and to her neck, earning heavier breaths from the girl.

"Itachi-sensei, I.. I don't think we should be doing this here," she voiced out her opinion to the man who was now lavishing her with his tongue.

"Why not baby?" he asked before continuing his sensual assault on her neck. At the mention of endearment, heat rushed to her face, blood boiling right beneath the skin of her cheeks.

"S-Someone might walk in..."

"So you wanna take this home?" he asked boldly. Her innocent response made him chuckle.

"Itachi-sensei! I... I didn't mean that."

"So what did you mean?" he further teased her while cupping her face and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I... I just meant..." She couldn't answer.

"Meet me by the gas station in fifteen minutes," he stated, changing the subject.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll be picking you up there from now." Still confused, she just nodded and received another kiss. Itachi breathed in deeply to his urges from ravaging her in school. "See you later baby."

oXoXoXoXo

Sakura had just got off the bus. She had asked Iruka to drop her by the gas station. Luckily, there was a bench and Sakura took full advantage of it while waiting for her teacher. Her heart picked up a pace and the girl's knee started to bob nervously. What were they going to do when she got into the car with him? Her mind raced about these things until they vanished as a roaring engine sounded within her hearing range. Looking up, she saw the familiar black Mercedes pull aside to the pavement. The heavily tinted window to the passenger's side slowly descended, revealing the driver. Sakura rose to her feet, bag on shoulder, and approached the car before opening the door. A black plastic bag presented itself on the seat only to be removed by the man.

"Arigatou," she thanked before seating and strapping herself. He had placed the bagged item in the back with his briefcase. "What's that, Itachi-sensei?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I just bought a movie for us to watch," he answered while pulling off.

"Really?" her eyes lit up. She hadn't watched a movie with someone for so long. "What movie?"

"You'll have to wait," he answered with a smirk.

oXoXoXoXo

"Nani?"

"Relax baby. It just a movie," Itachi replied with inserting the disc into the DVD player.

"But it's ..."

"It'll help broaden knowledge of sex." Sakura's head instinctively turned away on the mention of that three-lettered word. A heavy blush made it way to her cheeks.

"Just trust me baby." He then approached her with remote control in hand and guided her to the couch.

"Itachi-sensei..." she said nervously.

"Shhh..." he soothed while pushing her onto the soft cushion before following and draping an arm around her. He then pressed her 'play' button and the film began. Jade eyes widened as the image of nude bodies were seen. A woman was orally pleasing a man on her knees. Despite the heady groans from the man, it seemed that the woman was enjoying it more than him.

Sakura looked away, disgusted by the acts portrayed on the screen. But she couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation at her crotch, nagging her for some sort of relief.

oXoXoXoXo

The movie had just ended. After watching an hour and fifteen minutes of sex, Sakura's panties were soaked. Her face became even more flushed since she would have to face her teacher after watching such a film. Itachi got up from the couch to take out the disc.

A smirk formed on his lips. She had been squirming ever since the movie started. With his heightened senses, he had heard her heavy breathing and felt her erratic pulse. By making her watch the movie, not only did she become more exposed to sex, but he was able to excite her. Returning to the couch, he noticed that her head was turned away, as to avoid his eyes.

"You ok baby?" he asked while stooping in front of her. In his position, her musky scent of arousal filled his nostrils.

"H-Hai," she whispered as if her voice was straining. She turned to look at him, only to deepen her flushed cheeks.

"Ready to go upstairs?"

oXoXoXoXo

Sakura had just locked herself in her bathroom. Itachi had given her a chance to 'clean up' and she had taken it. She decided that a bath would be nice. As she stripped herself she noticed wet pink curls at her crotch and touched them before bringing her fingers in view. Two milk covered fingers appeared in her view. Her mind then flashed back to the film. She had noted that the woman had no pubic hair and wondered if Itachi would want her to get rid of it. Thinking of a 'yes', Sakura pulled open the draw and took out a small scissors to trim her crotch and then shave it.

oXoXoXoXo

Itachi sat at the edge of the bed. He had closed all the windows and propped up her pillows against the bed head and was patiently waiting to his little blossom to come out of the bathroom. She soon came out, with a white fluffy towel wrapped snugly around her petite form. She headed toward her drawer only to be stopped by a pair of arms, snaking across her mid-section.

"Wrong direction," a voice tickled her ears. She jumped in his grasp and gave a small squeak. He then walked her to her bed before pressing lips with her. His hands nimbly traveled to undo her towel and let it fall to the ground, pooling to her feet.

"Itachi-sensei..." she gasped as he held her breasts and intensified the kiss. She encircled his neck with her arms and let the wonderful sensations course throughout her body. But this abruptly ended since she was pushed onto her knees. She looked up in question.

"I-Itachi-sensei?" He patted her head and then cupped her face.

"Remember what that woman was doing?" Oh yes she did. She thought it was downright disgusting. "I want you to try it." Her eyes widened. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Not _that... _

"But..." she whispered before looking away.

"Just this one thing baby," he persuaded. His hands reached out for her arms and pulled them up until her hands were by his waist. Forcing herself, she undid the button of his soft pants and dragged the zipper down. A huge bulge in his boxers revealed itself to her and she pulled her hand away quickly as if burning. Slowly, she brought back her hand and tugged at the silky material until his hardened length jutted out. She flinched, her actions earning a chuckle from the man before her.

"Don't worry baby." Suppressing her fear, she gulped and wrapped her hand around the stiff flesh, her fingers not meeting each other due to the size of his girth. Shyly, she pressed her lips against the tip, a sigh sounding from his lips. A felt a hand rest on her head, urging her to continue. She stuck out her tongue and gave it an experimental lick, feeling his member twitch in her hands.

"That's it baby," Itachi encouraged, his voice hoarse. Learning from the woman in the movie, Sakura slowly engulfed him with her mouth.

"Shit," he cursed softly as her tongue ran up his shaft. Sakura's eyes shifted up, catching the image of her teacher shuddering. The grip on her hair tightened as Itachi bucked his hips, almost choking Sakura. Allowing his head to loll back, he let Sakura pleasure him for a while longer until he spoke.

"That's enough baby." She looked up at him curiously before removing her mouth from him.

"But you d-didn't..." she whispered, hoping that he would understand what she meant.

"It's ok." He held out a hand to which Sakura took, in order to stand up. In an instant, he captured her lips roughly while letting his hands slide down her figure. Eventually she returned the kiss, trying to keep up with him. She soon found herself in his arms and being carried to her bed where he laid her down, her back propped up against the pillows. Itachi then crawled onto the bed and caged her body against the mattress. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek deeply before straddling her hips.

"Take my shirt off." With a blush, she nodded and proceeded to heed his request. Her fingers touched the buttons of his work shirt and unfastened them one by one. Soon, the material fell away leaving his in a white vest. He smirked at her confidence, as she continued to undress him without being told to.

Sakura jumped at the contact of warm flesh against her body. The heat in her stomach pooled between her legs, making her squirm underneath him.

"Sensei..." she breathed out before turning her head to the side to hide her flushed face. Itachi used this to his advantage and nuzzled her neck. His nimble fingers traveled south until moisture soaked his fingers, a grin appearing on his face.

"Nice..." he cooed into her ears while tapping on her bare crotch. With that, Itachi began the descent on her body, placing butterfly kisses between her breasts and over her flat stomach until he met up with her slim legs. Parting them slowly, his eyes landed on her sex, her core dripping with arousal. He hooked a hand under her knee and trailed butterfly kisses up her inner thigh, leading to her womanhood. His tongue traced the seam of her folds, her hips bucking to meet him.

"Relax baby," he soothed while rubbing her stomach and looking up at her. She nodded in response and laid her head against the pillows and closed her eyes. Her mouth soon shot open as she felt something warm slither up her private area. Her hands immediately sought something to pull on, petite fingers grasping ebony locks. Her breathing hitched as the wet muscle shoved itself into her tight passage.

"Sensei..." she whimpered as he thrusted his tongue into her while massaging her thighs. Her fingers traveled to his broad shoulders where she squeezed the tendon there. Itachi held down her hips to prevent then from jerking. Pathetic mewls escaped her lips as Itachi smothered her sex. His then ran his tongue up until he spotted the little bundle of nerves, red and swollen, screaming for attention. Stiffening his tongue, he traced around the nub with the tip, driving her into frenzy.

"Itachi-sensei," she pleaded, not exactly knowing what she wanted. With a smirk, Itachi licked the pad of this finger and rubbed it gently against her clit before replacing it with his tongue, eliciting loud moans from the girl. With a slightly opened mouth, he suckled the little pearl and occasionally tapped it, bringing her to her height of bliss. Her screams echoed across the room as her body shuddered with intense pleasure.

Not once did he lower his mouth to her slit to satisfy himself, but he would use her orgasm as lubricant. Once she settled down, Itachi hovered over her frail form and claimed her lips roughly. While doing so, he tugged her dainty legs around his waist and slipped into her wet passage. She immediately broke the kiss and gasped for air at the sudden intrusion of the man above her. She could feel the heat shooting to their joined bodies as her back bent into a backbreaking arc.

Itachi leaned forward, molding his chest into her soft bosom. Guttural moans escaped cherry lips and solid flesh slowly pumped in and out of her. Her hands automatically snaked around his neck for more support. She buried her head in his neck and whimpered as he steadily increased his tempo. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming but it couldn't be helped with her teacher thrusting into her with an inhumanely force, causing her body to quiver with pleasure beyond which she could handle.

oXoXoXoXo

Itachi was sitting at the edge of Sakura's bed, dressing himself. His pink-haired student had already fallen asleep and he couldn't complain since it was entirely his fault for overexerting her. After finishing, he turned around and pulled up the blanket over her tiny form and captured her now swollen lips softly. Rough fingers tucked loose strands of cotton candy locks behind her ear before retreating to the owner.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."


	6. Chapter 6

Whoa! I found this awesome vampire manga that's sexy! Midnight Secretary and it's available at crunchyroll  
Gotta check it out!

* * *

Chapter 6

The school bell had rung about ten minutes ago. Sakura was racing passed the hall from her locker and to her class. She burst through the door and stopped, eyes widened. Everyone else was in class except for her.

"Would you like to explain why you're ten minutes late Haruno?" the woman at the chalkboard asked.

"Gomen Anko-sensei. I overslept," The pink-haired student answered with her head bowed.

"Is that so?"

"Hai." She was about to raise her head when the teacher posed another question to her.

"Do you have your homework?" Sakura froze midway and gasped. The previous day's events flooded her memory and made her cringe.

"I-Iie," she replied softly.

"Very well. You'll do it during your lunch break and bring it to the staff room when you're done."

"H-Hai."

"Get to your seat."

oXoXoXoXo

"And therefore 'x' equals three." Kakashi turned to his class and dusted his hands of chalk dust. Sakura was having a hard time paying attention since her eyelids were feeling extremely heavy to hold up.

"Haruno." She jumped on hearing her name. "Would you like to wet your face?"

"I-Iie..." She looked away in embarrassment.

"Alright. Would you like to do question seven then?" She knew that she couldn't say 'no'. So she got up from her seat with text book in hand, and approached the board.

oXoXoXoXo

Lunch had just begun. Haruno was in her class by herself. Seated at her desk, she scribbled down the answers to the history questions on a folder page.

Twenty minutes had passed and she stood at the door of the staffroom. With three raps of her knuckles, she knocked and waiting for a teacher to see to her. Blood rushed to her cheek as her English teacher opened the door.

"Itachi-sensei!" she gasped in disbelief.

"Ah, Sakura. Can I help you?" A black eyebrow arched and two thin lips curled into a smirk.

"I need to give this to Anko-sensei." She showed him the slip of paper. He took it from her but then grabbed her wrist.

"Itachi-sensei!" He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"If I give it to her, do I get something in return?"

oXoXoXoXo

"Spread your legs," he ordered and she complied. He bent his head and suckled on her neck, his tongue darted on her pulse. They were both on her bed; Itachi's back to the bed head and Sakura's back to his chest. She could feel his hardened arousal burning her behind.

"Look closely," he whispered huskily into her ear. His hand traveled down her nude body and stopped between her legs. Her chest heaved up and down rapidly as his fingers traced ghostly touches up her inner thigh and to her folds. Emerald eyes were glued to his two fingertips, which eventually disappeared as they slowly dipped into her. She drew is a sharp breath as they eased their way into her slippery passage. Her head lolled back against his shoulder as he pulled out his digits and plunged them back in, earning a buck of the hips from the girl leaning on him.

To her disappointment, he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.

"Itachi-sensei, why did you—"

"I want you to do it now."

"Nani?" Her eyes widened at his request. "Eh—" He took her hand and brought it down to her dripping flower.

"Feel how wet you are Sakura-chan." He then guided her two fingers into herself. A small squeak escaped her lips and a blush crept its way up to her cheeks.

"I'm not sure—"

"Shhh..." he cooed while pulling her fingers a bit out and pushing them back in. "Set a pace that you like. Close your eyes and imagine something you would like me to do to you," he spoke lustfully. She obeyed him and shut her eyes and stroked herself, finding a quicker pace more desirable.

Itachi noticed her laboured breath and decided to spice things up. He palm latched onto her right breast and kneaded the flesh there.

"Sensei—"

"Keep your eyes closed." With his thumb and forefinger, he tweaked the rosy bud and rolled it while he flickered his tongue against the shell of her ear. He then took it further. His fingers crawled down her stomach and softly brushed against the hidden bundle of nerves. She tilted her head to the side and tightened her shut eyes. She exhaled noisily with each stroke of herself. Her body twisted and turned about restlessly while her hips quivered uncontrollably.

"Oh god..." she moaned until her cries turned into wailing. Itachi was amused by her calling to some higher being and pinched her nub just once more before grabbing her wrist, pulling her fingers out of herself.

"Sensei!" she groaned until she was flipped about and filled with his member. "Ughh—" She was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing down onto hers. His tongue moved swiftly and entered her hot mouth, gliding over her teeth. Sakura's tongue shyly met his after being skilfully coaxed to, and began to suck on the pink muscle.

Itachi placed his large palms on either of her hips and lifted her up easily before pulling her back down. His student broke the kiss at once, and gasped. She hung her head bashfully only to have it raised by his hand.

"You know what to do baby," he spoke softly while thrusting into her. She hesitantly nodded and placed her hands on his chest, pushing herself up and sliding back down on him. Itachi's hand's returned to her hips and guided her movements while shoving more of himself into her. He smirked as he watched his student bobbing up and down on him, pink strands of hair flying messily about her face. Swollen lips slightly parted of air, Sakura soft chest heaved up and down. Delicious moans sounded at the back of her throat before she exhaled loudly. A large palm rushed up to cup her face.

"That's it baby. Keep going," he encouraged her. She nodded again and continued, occasionally grinding into him and eliciting groans from him. He tightened his grip on her right hip and sped up his pace earning moans of sinful pleasure from the girl on top of him.

"Itachi-sensei..." she wept as she felt the the burning pressure in the pit of her stomach begin to increased tenfold. "Oh god, oh god..."

"What do you want baby?" he roughly asked her, his voice scraping her ears.

"I want you," she whispered honestly. A smirk tugged at his lips on hearing her response but he decided to toy with her.

"What was that baby? I didn't hear you," he replied while thrusting into her particularly hard.

"I want you, Itachi-sensei."

"Didn't hear you."

"I... I want you!" she screamed. Itachi pushed forward until Sakura was lying on her back, his member still wedged within her. Caught up in a frenzy, the male hooked his hands under her knees and parted them ramming into her. Onyx irises bled into crimson as his breath grew heavier by the very second. He could feel the tightness of his student's slick walls pounding against him. The extreme heat of their bodies joined together stole all self-control and as Sakura cried out of painful bliss, he sunk his teeth into her neck while pouring his essence into her.

The pink-haired student was too lost that it didn't occur to her that the man above her was sucking her blood. What she was conscious of was the fact that she was losing consciousness until she drifted away. Her bloody neck was licked clean and not a single drop wasted and he was careful not to take too much. When Itachi was through feeding, he looked up at her face, his piece of art. Satisfied for the night, he laid her head gently against a pillow and pulled the sheets up. He then saw about himself.

As he was buttoning his shirt, he felt a tug on his sleeve. When he looked back, he saw Sakura sat up awake but jaded.

"Please don't leave me." Her voice was soft but still audible to his ears.

"Sorry baby. I may be a vampire but I'm still a teacher. I've go things to do." He sat back down on the bed and looked at her. "You better hide this tomorrow." He touched her pierced neck.

"H-Hai." As he was about to get up, he heard his name call.

"Itachi-sensei?"

He turned to her again and answered, "Yes?"

"If you're a vampire and you bite someone, wouldn't that person turn into one?" she asked ignorantly.

"Iie, iie." He chuckled. "You have to be born one." A thin peach eyebrow arched in question. "It's complicated. So don't try to understand. Just know that you can't become one."

"H-Hai." He smirked at her curiousity. Her cheeks flooded with blood as she began to bid him farewell. "Goodnight, Itachi-sensei." She tugged the sheets to her chest and bent forward to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. As she broke off, her blushed died down. A grin was plastered on his face and he too bent forward to whisper in her ear.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan."

* * *

I know, it's short but I wanted to post something before I go into exams. Yes I have exams nearing and I need to study as mentioned in my other fic. Please be patient and wish me good luck. And thanks for the reviews :)


	7. Attention

Unfortunately, I will be unable to continue this story due to certain circumstances. Apologies go out to those who are disappointed because of this and any other inconveniences. If someone wishes to continue the story, by all means go ahead. Again, I apologize.

Japanese Fantasy.


End file.
